


A Spider’s Wings

by wOnderOus_wOrlds



Series: A Spider’s Wings [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dick Grayson is Robin (for now), Dick Grayson-centric, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Not Beta Read, OOC characters, Peter Parker died, Peter Parker is Reborn as Dick Grayson, Peter Parker-centric, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, sort of peter parker whump?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wOnderOus_wOrlds/pseuds/wOnderOus_wOrlds
Summary: Peter Parker died. That was his first memory as Dick Grayson. Spiderman was left in the past, now, taking up its mantle is Robin. He was once a Spider, now he’s a bird.How will he fare?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & The Team (Young Justice), Dick Grayson & Wally West, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Bruce Wayne, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: A Spider’s Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785277
Comments: 33
Kudos: 424
Collections: Identity Crisis





	1. Robin’s Beginning/Aster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Robin's Nest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449533) by [SilvermistAnimeLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistAnimeLover/pseuds/SilvermistAnimeLover). 



The first thing Peter Parker remembered when he woke up was that he died.

_Then how is he waking up?_ His sight is blurry, his limbs feel like lead. There were two people looking at him, and strangely,

_His spidey-sense didn’t prickle._ Usually, when someone looked at him or glanced at him that he didn’t know, he’d have a slight prickle of his spidey-sense. But here, they didn’t do anything. That unnerved Peter more than he was willing to admit.

He wasn’t willing to admit to anything, though.

He died. Peter Parker died, but then again, how is he here? How is he here as Peter Parker? _Maybe you’re not Peter Parker,_ a traitorous part of him whispered. And that, Peter wasn’t willing to believe. He was Peter Benjamin Parker, alias Spiderman, who else would he be?

_Who else?_

* * *

_**"You're going to fly, our little Robin."** _

* * *

It turns out that he isn’t Peter Parker, at least— not anymore. He is Richard Grayson, his parents were Mary and John Grayson, and they were the Flying Graysons.

_(They’re not your parents Peter. Your parents are Mary and Richard Parker. You’re not Richard Grayson.)_

Except he was.

He was Richard Grayson. Peter Parker _died_ during the Infinity War— during _Endgame._ He was Richard Grayson. Peter Parker doesn’t exist anymore.

Peter —no, Richard, remember?— wondered what amazing God ( _Oh my god, don’t think about them— about the Avengers—)_ decided to give him a new life. _A second chance._

Now that he wasn’t Peter Parker, that he wasn’t Spiderman, Richard Grayson had a chance. A chance of a normal life.

_No, not a normal life,_ Richard thought to himself as he stretched, _You can be a hero here too. Save people here... The people you couldn’t save back in Queens._

But how was he going to do that in a circus?

* * *

* * *

It wasn’t long that Richard found out that he _loved_ performing. Peter Parker wouldn’t have stepped foot on a stage but Richard would _run_ to it. The stage felt like it was home, the air felt like it was home, and Richard was sure it was.

He loved the smiles and laughs he got at he did tricks on the trapeze with his parents. He was the third _Flying Grayson,_ and darn proud of it.

Until he wasn’t.

Richard grinned up at his parents, “This show’s going to be amazing!”

This show wouldn’t be the first time Richard would be performing with his parents, but this show had the _biggest_ crowd. His parents had taught him so many tricks in preparation for _this_ show. He knew it was very important.

His dad, John, smiled and ruffled Richard’s hair, “You bet. Ready to show those new moves, Richie?”

“Robin, dear, get ready,” Mary said, “We’re going on stage in five minutes.”

Richard was excited. Buzzing in excitement even. His parents were going first and doing the intro, and then Richard would join in. The new routine was meticulously planned and practiced. Richard couldn’t wait to show the crowd.

“And here come the Flying Graysons!”

Richard watched as his parents gripped the trapeze tightly, ready to swing. They swung and _snap._

Richard watched in slow motion as his parents fell to the ground, lifeless.

He couldn’t believe it.

( _You lost them, Peter. It even seems in this life death follows you. How does it feel, Peter? You lost them. You lost two Marys, a John, a Richard, a Ben and a May. Who else will you lose?)_

Richard just stood, frozen as the crowd gasped in terror. He just stood, frozen as the show was canceled, the crowd standing up and leaving. He just stood, frozen as someone came up to him.

“Are you okay?”

It was then that he noticed the fat tears running down his face as he looked at who spoke to him. Richard looked up to see the face of a billionaire. The face of Gotham’s one and only _Bruce Wayne._ The CEO and owner of Wayne Enterprises.

( _It was then that he remembered Tony Stark. The millionaire that adopted him after May died. He was Peter’s family. Along with Pepper, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Sam, Bruce, Bucky, Harley,_ _Shuri_ _,_ _Rhodey_ _— that was Peter Parker’s family, not Richard Grayson’s.)_

Richard quickly wiped the tears, “I’m f-fine.” It was a lie, of course. Wayne and he both knew. But it was okay, who could be fine after this event anyway?

Wayne didn’t say another word. Richard didn’t expect him to. He looked at the dead, cold body of his parents again, then back at Wayne.

_No wait— Wayne was gone._

( _Just like your_ _famil_ _—)_

Once again, Peter Parker but this time as Richard Grayson, he found himself _alone._

* * *

_**"Keep flying for us, our little Robin."** _

* * *

_Parker luck,_ Richard decided. It was Parker Luck that he was stuck in Arkham. ( _Or technically, Grayson Luck this time?)_ The orphanages were too full. The city had nowhere else to put him, it just had to be Arkham.

It just _had to be._

Richard didn’t socialize with anyone. Weren’t they clinically insane anyway? Richard likes his sanity, thanks. The food was bad, _horribly bad._ But then again what did Richard expect? This was a jail, not an orphanage.

( _At least, when he lost Mary and Richard, he was in the orphanage, and not a random jail. Peter was only there for a week or so anyway.)_

It had been two weeks since Mary and John had _fallen,_ and Richard felt done. He somehow knew that no one would come for him.

Meanwhile, Richard started to get information from those around him. The Avengers didn’t exist. And this was Gotham. Gotham had their own superhero, that’s how half of these criminals got here. That hero was named Batman.

_(He wasn’t really a hero, but a vigilante. Both Batman and Spiderman._ _)_

Being Richard was strange for Peter. It was a total clash, yet felt oddly familiar. The only thing Richard and Peter had in common right now was dead parents, and yet, Peter had a futile hope that his life _could_ turn around and not end up like Peter Parker's.

_What a clash._

His life changed yet again when he was taken out of the hellhole he had been stuck in by the one and only Bruce Wayne.

_(Not Bruce Banner, you’re not there anymore, Peter—)_

It wasn’t long until Richard figured out Bruce was busy— abnormally so. He barely saw him around the manor, and it was often his butler that Richard talked to. When he felt like talking, anyway.

Richard was loud and attracted attention, being in the shadows was something he was forced to relearn. It was easy to relearn anyway. ( _Thanks to the help of a certain Parker's memories-)_

Plus, it’s not like anyone remembers the _Avengers_ here, much less _Spiderman._

Richard sighed. He had so much unreleased energy and nothing to do with it. It was making him jittery. Usually, he’d be in the circus, doing performances at this time, or in Arkham doing his usual flips. But here, this was a _house_ and thus, no stunts.

Richard was stuck at a desk, studying the night away, doing nothing. It was nighttime in Gotham. And the night had Peter remembering, reminiscing, and debating. Richard missed his powers, even if they were a bit sucky to deal with at times.

( _The sensory overload sucked, the “Spiders can’t thermoregulate” sucked—)_

But he missed his hands’ stickiness, his strength, his speed—

Richard is fine without powers. He never had them in the first place. But Peter Parker? Peter’s somewhat lost without his web-shooters and spidey-sense. _Spiderman’s_ lost without web-shooters and spidey-sense.

Although... He’s not Peter Parker and by extension, Spiderman anymore... So... Why doesn’t he become someone else?

He wants to save people. From what he sees, Gotham is worse than Queens. Batman’s only one hero. New York had Spiderman, Daredevil and the Avengers yet crime seemed to never stop. But Gotham? Gotham only has Batman.

Was Richard worried? _Yes._ Batman was only one person, and assuming — _assuming—_ he’s human and not enhanced, Batman might be somewhat overworked.

Screw him over if you want but Richard wants to help. He’ll start out small. Muggings, small robberies, and slowly level up. After all, he had to be careful. His wounds don’t heal in a few hours anymore. Richard solidified his determination,

_I will help Gotham and Batman._

* * *

* * *

Robin. Robin was the name he chose. Spiderman couldn’t save many people, he was never fast enough. But now, Robin hopes that he will be— he’s Robin, he should have some wings.

_(“You’ll fly magnificently, my Robin.”)_

It was his first night out as Robin. And Robin didn’t have web-shooters or a trapeze... How was he going to do this exactly? Luckily, or unluckily —Robin still can’t decide— Batman caught him before he did anything.

“Dick?”

_Right, Dick. The name he goes by when he’s with Wayne._ Wait, Wayne? “Mr. Wayne? You’re—” Was he jumping to conclusions? Did this really just happen?

“I am Batman.”

_(“I am Iron Man.”)_

_I noticed,_ Richard found himself dryly thinking. “Then... What?” He was in a strange type of disbelief.

“You’re supposed to be inside, Dick.”

“You were supposedly sleeping, Wayne. How was I supposed to know you were Batman?” Richard’s reply flew out his lips before he could stop it.

Batman, or err, Wayne raised a brow, “That was the longest sentence you've said since you've arrived.”

“Yeah...?”

* * *

* * *

After the big talk of, “Do you want to do this?” and “I am Batman, yes, the reason I started is...” and finally, “Okay. But you’ll go through training. _Then_ you can be Robin.” Richard was finally released to his cozy bed.

It doesn’t mean he got sleep. He had training tomorrow too, but Richard just couldn’t will himself to sleep. He didn’t believe what happened today, and probably never will.

* * *

* * *

Yep, he was right, he never will. It had been a year or two since it had happened, and Robin was finally allowed on patrol with Batman. Of course, he had the classic rules like, ‘Don’t engage the opponent in hand-to-hand’ or ‘You have a curfew on school nights’ but Peter —No, Richard!— was finally back on the streets!

He might not be Spiderman, he might not be using his web-shooters, and this might not be Queens, but he’s saving people!

He is, however, Robin, he has a grappling hook and this is Gotham, and yes, he’s saving people!

For the first time, Richard Grayson felt content _with_ Peter Parker. It was always, _I’m supposed to be Richard Grayson, not Peter,_ but as Robin, he felt like both at the same time.

Slowly but surely, Spiderman’s motor-mouth and smart insults became Robin’s. The joy that he had swinging through the air as Spiderman became Robin’s joy.

And Richard couldn’t be more content.

Peter Parker, Spiderman, died a long time ago.

But Richard Grayson, Robin, had just started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Edit: Some inaccuracies about Dick's character have been fixed. Thank you @Cutiepox for informing me. :)


	2. Whelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick meets a bunch of other people and has his first try building Karen. Dick also has an identity crisis.

Peter, or um, Richard or was it Dick now? Technically.

_(Peter didn’t know anymore_ _. He had so many names to remember, yet none to forget.)_

Nonetheless, he was tired. Which was expected, due to well, _everything._ It was like Dick could never catch a break. _Especially_ at school.

He’s had his fair share with bullies, _(If Flash was any indication)_ but it still shocked him how some kids could just be so _heartless._ It sickened him how much he had to hear every day. It was the same words over and over, and it was that that made it hurt so much.

Dick thinks he’s being childish. Well, he _had_ an entire life _(Or close to it, anyway)_ as Peter Parker, and he is perfectly mature. Then why does it feel so bad whenever someone says something like ‘charity case’ to him?

_(Probably because you know it’s true, Peter. It’s why Mr. Stark stuck around, and why Wayne started to—)_

He tries to ignore it, believe him, he does a lot. But with how much is going on, sometimes it becomes too much for Dick to bare. Dick, on a daily basis, deals with being Robin _(that enough is stressful—),_ acting _(he’s gotten better. He can now successfully hide the horror of being reminded of them each time he turns the corner)_ , training, school, and now _bullies._ His plate is full, he doesn’t want to deal with more.

Of course, he doesn’t tell Wayne.

It’s not much of a question why he doesn’t. Merely because, regardless of all this, _Peter Parker_ ** _and_** _Dick Grayson_ can handle themselves. Dick doesn’t want to be treated like a kid simply because he couldn’t take his normal workload. This was _nothing_ compared to what he had to do as _Peter_ anyway.

_Nothing._

There’s a team at his school that Dick can’t pass up the chance to join. Baam, you guessed it, the mathletes team.

_(Academic Decathlon was fun when Peter actually attended—)_

Dick is a total nerd. Even though his best subject isn’t math _(Unsurprisingly, it’s science)_ , he can still do a whole bunch.

Dick just wishes it didn’t add so much _work._ But ah, he was fine with it. How could he not be?

* * *

* * *

Batman had joined the Justice League recently. _(Hm, a team of superheroes...reminded of someone, Peter?)_ Thus, missions. But only for Batman. Dick was actually _relieved_ that he didn’t have to go on those missions. He didn’t think he could handle anything... Too “big” at the moment.

Although this was very out of character for Dick, it was perfectly in character for Peter. Peter Parker was forgotten though, so naturally, Wayne was confused.

“I mean, it’s better if I don’t go on the field,” Dick said, “I see your reasoning. I could stay here and help you from the Batcave though...”

_(It’s much better if he doesn’t go on the field with them_ _. What if he screws up? What if he—)_

Wayne’s face didn’t let any emotions be read, which had Dick fidgeting in nervousness. “That’d be best,” He finally said.

Dick let out a small, unnoticeable sigh of relief. He then grinned up at Wayne, “So tell me, when do I get to meet the League?”

* * *

* * *

The first time Robin was brought to the League, there was a meeting.

“Batman, who is—”

Batman cut Superman off, “This is my partner, Robin. He won’t be going on missions, but instead, helping us from here.”

Robin smiled cheekily, “Nice to meet’cha, mister!” Robin had adopted a bit of Spiderman’s teasingness and snarky persona, although Dick _(Peter—)_ did his best to keep them separate.

“Batman,” There was a harsh silence over the room as Wonder Woman spoke, “That’s a kid.”

Batman didn’t react, “He was trained for this.”

“It’s not like B can stop me,” Robin said, and it was true. Batman’s training greatly improved his stealth skills, but those weren’t the only skills he had. He had acrobatics ( _Something from Dick and Spiderman_ ) and a bunch of other skills. Batman only made him _prepared_ for the field, he didn’t teach Dick a lot of the things he knew.

Wonder Woman frowned as Flash spoke up, “Are you absolutely sure you want to be a hero?”

At first, Robin wondered why they were so skeptical until he realized that there were no child heroes. Robin was the first. You see, back in Peter’s world, there wasn’t a lot, but there were a few. “Yeah, pretty sure.”

The room was silent again until Batman said, “What’s the mission?”

“R—right.”

* * *

* * *

Robin got closer to the League, and they were like family to him. But they reminded him of a lot of other people.

( _People Peter isn’t going to see again. How does it feel, Parker? You died, you aren’t going back.)_

Robin took a deep breath as he looked down at Gotham. He was on patrol with Batman and they took a quick break due to Robin’s stamina not being up to par. He’s improving greatly, yes, but there’s only so much a 10-year-old can do.

In Robin’s peripheral view, he saw Batman stiffen. Robin glanced at him, the question spoken through his eyes.

“Someone new entered Gotham,” Batman said.

Robin knew that B wouldn’t react like that to normal people, so he asked, “Hero or?”

“Hero!” A voice said behind them.

“Flash?” Robin turned around to see Flash there and... A kid?

“Ohmygod, that’sRobinandBatman—” The kid spoke surprisingly fast, which had Robin concluding that his powers are identical to Flash’s.

Usually, it was Batman that went first when people were referring to the Wonder Duo. Even if Robin noticed this, he brushed it off. Surely, it wouldn’t mean much.

“What are you doing in Gotham?” Batman asked.

Robin had to hold back laughter as he saw the little kid _—probably older than him though—_ stiffen dramatically as fear clouded the kid’s eyes. Flash explained something that Robin didn’t listen to, and he saw Batman sigh.

Meanwhile, mini-Flash ran up to him. “Ohmygod, you’reRobin.”

Robin raised a brow at that, “Yeah, I’m Robin; the Boy Wonder. And you are?”

“I’m Kid Flash!” The kid in front of him grinned, “And a really big fan—”

That had Robin surprised. _He’s a fan?_ Robin didn’t expect anyone to notice him. He’s working with _the_ Batman, all that anyone ever notices is well, _Batman._

“You’re my fan,” Robin said slowly, still computing. “Really?”

Kid Flash nodded enthusiastically.

“Wow, that’s asterous,” Robin said, “You’re Kid Flash? The new hero that debuted a week ago?”

“Yeah, you heard about that?”

“A little birdie told me,” Robin shrugged. _(Or an itsy-bitsy Spider)_. “So why did you guys come to Gotham?”

Kid Flash was a bit too eager to answer.

* * *

* * *

Robin didn’t know what the deal was with all these new heroes sprouting up, but he wished he had that when he was fighting Thanos. Like, come on, the Justice League now has a trend of sidekicks? First Robin, then Kid Flash, and now... Speedy?

“Who’s this kid?” Speedy asked Kid Flash.

“That’s—”

“Robin,” Robin supplied, “I’m Robin, and you’re Speedy?”

“You’re the Bat’s brat?”

“And you’re the Arrow lad?” Robin replied, “Yes, I’m B’s partner.”

Speedy seemed to examine him, “How old are you?”

“Pretty young, plenty useful,” Robin said, “Although, for all you know I could _just_ be a midget and older than you.”

_(He technically was older. Peter Parker never liked being a child—)_

Speedy huffed, “You? Older than me?”

“Well, I did start before you.”

“Guys, cut it out, I’m hungry!” Kid Flash interrupted, “We need to get something to eat.”

Robin had discovered that Kid Flash had some insane superhuman metabolism. It was more or equal to what Peter had as Spiderman, and that was impressive. He also learned the fact that Kid Flash might run out of ‘fuel’ mid-run, which often leaves him stranded. When KF got stuck in China, Robin teased him relentlessly about it. “Sure, KF, where ya want to go?”

Speedy groaned, realizing he was stuck with the kids for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

* * *

Dick yawned, clearly tired as he continued typing.

“I believe it is time for bed, Master Dick,” Alfred said, “You don’t have patrol today and seem to be exhausted.”

Alfred was right, Dick was exhausted, but he had to finish this. He _had to._ Alfred had no clue what Dick was working on, but Dick was working on a prototype of Karen. Her code was horribly complicated, and Dick had been at it in his freetime for about three nights in a row. Dick really wanted to get this done.

If he could build Karen, then how about Droney, or even F.R.I.D.A.Y?

Dick wondered the possibilities.

“Dick,” Bruce said, “Alfred’s right, you can finish whatever you’re working on tomorrow.”

Can he really? Dick’s been at it for 3 days now but he’s ridiculously busy. There’s barely any time to work on Karen’s code and—

“ _Dick_.”

Bruce’s voice left no room for argument. With a sigh, Dick saved his work, closed his computer and went to the stairs, “yeah, yeah. Get sleep, got it.”

Bruce had a ghost of a smile on his face, “Good night.”

* * *

* * *

_“Karen, can you give me the coordinates to—”_

Dick woke up. He looked around and realized it was still nighttime in his room. He remembers leaving upstairs since he couldn’t finish Karen so quickly. Dick doesn’t know how Mr. Stark did Karen. Karen was amazingly complicated and each of Mr. Stark’s AIs has a set personality.

What if Dick did successfully create an AI but it wasn’t Karen? Then what would he do?

Dick sighed, falling back onto the comfy bed. _Who knew making_ _AIs_ _could be harder than updating the security of the_ _Batcave_ _or making web-shooters?_ Certainly not Dick. If only he had asked Mr. Stark—

Dick let out a shuddering breath as the memories flew back to him like a sudden wave. If only he had asked Mr. Stark. If only there was more time. If only Peter didn’t die—

If only Peter was still there, still being Peter Parker, the Academic Decathlon nerd, the _Spiderman._ Dick closed his eyes tightly, he couldn’t think about this right now.

Not right now

Dick knew who he was, but at the same time, he didn’t. He has so many names that at this point, he’s just floating. Richard Grayson, Dick Grayson, Peter Parker, Spiderman, Robin—

Just who was he?

Dick snuggled into the covers a bit more, a frown on his face.

That was a question for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long to update!! I have all the other chapters written now though!! I hope you enjoy this story!!  
> New Edit: Some inaccuracies about Dick's character have been fixed. Thank you @Cutiepox for informing me. :)


	3. Chalant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter solely on how Dick Grayson copes with Young Justice.

Dick called it, the League all have sidekicks!!

He just didn’t like it when Robin was forced into a team.

( _Peter Parker had been in a few teams before, momentarily, and they turned out not-okay.)_

Robin frowned, glancing at Batman, “Do I really...?”

“Yes.”

Robin sighed, “Totally _dis_ asterous— heavy on the _dis._ ”

* * *

* * *

_Today’s the day._ Robin remembers the day as clear as crystal. The day they found Superboy, blew up a Cadmus Lab, saved a hero, saved _themselves,_ pissed off the League, _and_ managed to make their own team.

It was absolutely amazing. Batman wanted him to be a team player, and look, he was!! Amazing, wasn’t it?

Except for the fact that Robin couldn’t help the anxieties that plagued him. Robin didn’t want to be on a team, Peter’s last team didn’t even turn out well. ( _They weren’t your team, Parker)_. Plus, he was fine with just Batman. He can hang out with Roy and Wally here and there, why did he need a team?

Aqualad seemed okay. That relieved Robin, he was okay to talk to. M’gann seemed very accustomed to Mars, which was okay, seeing as she just came. But Robin really, really wasn’t vibing with the... The _telepathy._ Meanwhile, Superman pt.2, Superboy, has major anger issues that might injure someone on a mission. That’s something Robin doesn’t want to confront.

And then, yeah, there’s KF too. He’s okay for the most part. Robin’s been hanging out with him for like 3 years, he has no problem with KF.

Then why does Robin have this overwhelming anxiety? He was feeling chalant. And Robin didn’t appreciate the feeling.

He was also the only one without powers on the team. Robin felt that it was okay, but he felt out of place. _Was this how Mr. Stark and Natasha felt?_ He felt very out of place. Like a misplaced chess piece. _And Bruce too..._

Speedy denied to join, saying that it was all a joke and that they’re little kids in a club group. _(Peter wouldn’t mind being a little kid if it meant he didn’t have to go through that again—)_ Robin didn’t mind, he was okay with Speedy’s decision even if he didn’t agree.

Ironically, even when Speedy claimed he separated from Green Arrow, he goes and names himself _Red Arrow. Because that’s totally separating from your mentor._ Robin thought sarcastically. Plus why was Speedy even named Speedy? Wasn’t that a better name for Kid Flash?

Dick had finished Karen and was currently working on implementing her somehow. B had found out on the fifth night when Dick was frustrated with Karen, and Dick almost erased her.

But he couldn’t do that to her.

Robin realized that no, it wasn’t Karen. And it’ll never be Karen. Karen was Spiderman’s AI, not Robin’s. Robin’s needed to be different.

It meant he could finally let go of Spiderman.

Spiderman had been a part of Dick, of _Peter Parker,_ but Robin —Dick Grayson— wants to heal. He doesn’t want to forget,

( _He can’t forget Mr. Stark, Aunt May, Pepper, Ned, Happy, Michelle Jones—)_

He just wants to move on. He has a new life, a new chance, was that too much to ask?

Dick couldn’t talk about Spiderman, Peter Parker, or Robin to anyone. Dick was fed up with the secrets. He can’t tell this team his identity, and he knows the team doesn’t trust him.

_(Peter doesn’t blame them if they decide they never will trust him—)_

Dick feels like he's being pulled apart at the seams. Robin couldn’t be apart of a team. What if he slipped up? He messed up and got fired again?

Robin couldn’t do that. He can’t give up being _Robin._ Not after he gave up being Peter Parker, being Spiderman, being _Richard John Grayson._ Although Dick was confused originally, he knows what all of those names are.

They’re all him. Former versions, past selves.

Dick knows who he is and who he wants to be.

_(“You have to be better.”)_

Dick can’t imagine anyone looking up to Robin.

* * *

* * *

Robin dropped onto the couch, laptop in hand, turned it on, and started typing. KF was currently playing on the TV, and M’gann was probably cooking.

The Young Justice Team had recently got yet another new member recently. Dick had felt a spark of anger when Bruce enrolled Artemis into his school, but he eventually gave it up. Robin didn’t really care, but he could tell the team was still suspicious of her.

“I don’t get how—” KF paused in the middle of ranting about how his headshot streak was stopped when an announcement went on the speakers.

“Team training.”

_Right._ Robin didn’t like team training. He already trained with Batman and was getting the hang of being a team player. Robin was okay with it, but he didn’t particularly like it. At least it kept him from making mistakes in the field.

Mistakes you can’t take back.

However, this time, team training had taken a dark turn. Starting with a simulation.

The simulation was absolutely _horrible._ It brought back so many memories, memories Robin didn’t want to see.

_(Whenever he closed his eyes, now all he saw was the Justice League members in a pile of_ _thei_ _—)_ Robin took a shuddering breath, looking around quickly. _Ground yourself, Dick._ M’gann’s to the right, Artemis to the left, Kaldur is in the middle, Wally is running around, Black Canary is—

— _calling his attention_.

“Robin?”

Robin swallowed and said, “Uh, sorry. Just zoned out.”

The whole team knew Robin didn’t just ‘zone out’. Robin was focused, calculating, yet not cold like his mentor. He was warm and sunny. Robin wasn’t supposed to feel so chalant, so affected, so anxious. He knew that was all Peter Parker’s fault because _Dick Grayson was not supposed to feel this way._

“Right.” Black Canary said, then carried on with the ‘lesson’.

* * *

* * *

Robin was at Mount Justice, he was sleeping there for a few days since Bruce and Alfred had to take a business trip. Even if he’s the Boy Wonder, he’s not trusted alone and the manor, thus, his stay at Mount Justice.

The first thing Robin notices is that he’s exhausted, but he can’t sleep. Whenever he tries to just lay in his bed and close his eyes, he’s painfully aware that he doesn’t belong here. He tosses and turns, his gut curling in anxiety.

Robin has flashbacks to previous incidents, not so happy moments, and lovely dreams. Robin’s horribly tired. He gave up on sleeping, instead opting to get up and walk to the kitchen.

Maybe warm chocolate milk would help. Maybe. Robin doesn’t care if he wakes up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, but he needs a wink of sleep

And Robin knows this.

So, Robin silently makes the chocolate milk and drinks it, stiffening when someone walks into the room.

Wally rubbed his eyes tiredly, “Robin, what are you—”

Robin shrugged, “Couldn’t sleep,” He answered. “What’s your excuse?”

Wally yawned, “Nightmare.”

“Ah, I see.”

Robin’s a bit surprised that Wally isn’t as talkative as normal, and Wally seems to be surprised that Robin isn’t as expressive as usual. Who knew the night could have some magical abilities of changing one’s perception of another?

Certainly not Robin.

He should’ve expected this, really. Robin know he’s been acting strange, but he can’t help but be surprised when Kid Flash asks, “Are you okay?”

For a moment, Robin takes a deep breath and debates lying. Lying like he always does. But Dick knows lying won’t make it better. So for this one time, he settles for the truth. “I don’t know, but I will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting really close to the end. Just one more chapter. I have two ending planned out, and even then, I left it open to your interpretation. What do you think is going to happen to Dick?
> 
> New Edit: Some inaccuracies about Dick's character have been fixed. Thank you @Cutiepox for informing me. :)


	4. Traught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Dick reflects on his time as Nightwing, and all the relationships that came with it.  
> New Edit: Some inaccuracies about Dick's character have been fixed. Thank you @Cutiepox for informing me. :)

Young Justice didn’t end on good terms. And, Robin supposes that’s fine.

He _supposes_. He’s supposed to be fine with it. But how could everyone continue normally as if Kid Flash hadn’t just _died?_ Dick didn’t get it. _He just lost his best friend,_ and no one bothered to look?

Look at how scared Dick was? At how Dick blamed himself? Maybe if Robin had been faster, stronger, _more like Spiderman,_ he could’ve saved Kid Flash.

But Peter Parker unfortunately knows, that’s not the case.

* * *

* * *

Robin defected _(technically, he was fired--)._ He couldn’t stand Batman now. He doesn’t know why, but the shoulder Dick knew he could once lean on became cold, and distant. Dick got a brother and adopted a persona. The persona is known as Nightwing.

_Nightwing._ Robin doesn’t know what to do with Nightwing, exactly. He shouldn’t call himself Robin now, should he? Dick’s used to Batman caring, Batman being _there._

But now that Batman’s gone and there’s that blank space behind him, Dick finds himself breaking and tumbling. Leading to stupid decisions and tons of regrets.

When Batman gives away Robin to Jason, Dick snaps. Robin was _his_ mother’s name. How dare Batman take that away from him? How dare _he_? But Dick knows that Batman doesn’t care anymore. Dick’s only getting the cold shoulder nowadays.

He should’ve known Bruce was too good to be true. Dick knows Bruce can’t focus on more than one child. But Dick feels ignored, pushed aside.

But then again, it was he who defected, wasn’t it?

_(Or so the Bat claims-)_

* * *

* * *

Nightwing got a new city. It was Blüdhaven. It wasn’t as bad as Gotham, and for that, Nightwing was eternally grateful, but it was pretty damn close.

Batman had gotten more brothers for him after Jason quit being Robin. And Nightwing sees why too. Jason had _died._ His heart wasn’t beating, he was _dead._ Nightwing cared about Jason, so when he died and came back, Nightwing didn’t know what to think. He doesn’t approve of Jason being all alone though, so he does his best to watch over him until Jason snaps.

“What are you doing here, Golden Boy?! Tailing me for Batman, are you?!”

Nightwing frowned, “No, I’m just worried.”

“Oh _now_ you’re worried, _now_ you care.” Jason spat, “After I dropped your stupid title.”

_But it’s not mine anymore, is it?_ Nightwing sighed. Robin wasn’t his. Yes, at a certain point, he had been Robin but _Robin hadn’t been him._ Robin was a facade put on for years and years until Nightwing gave up. Although he _didn’t_ like that Jason had been Robin, he didn’t directly ignore him either.

“I’ve always been worried, Ja—”

“It’s Red Hood now,” Jason said, “Don’t talk to me, Wing.”

And Nightwing abided by his wishes.

* * *

* * *

He wished he didn’t. Red Hood had turned to killing. ( _He’s more of a Deadpool now, isn’t he, Peter?)_ Dick tried to tell him that he shouldn’t kill but he got snapped at, _again._

Batman got yet another Robin, and this time, it was a kid named Tim Drake. Dick didn’t know why Batman needed _another_ Robin. Didn’t B learn his lesson with Dick and Jason?

What if that Robin dies too?

“B, why do you keep getting more Robins?” Dick asks one day, randomly. He doesn’t talk much to B anymore, rather preferring to stay away, but he was curious. Why did B keep getting more Robins?

The answer was easy, one he should’ve seen coming. “Batman needs a Robin,” Bruce easily answered.

_Needs a Robin._ It was Dick’s fault for giving Bruce that necessity, and now, Bruce’s fault for getting more Robins.

More and more.

* * *

* * *

Bruce disappeared. Dick refused to believe Bruce was dead, but somehow, he was forced to take up Batman.

The same thing he ran away from.

( _“I don't think I want to be Batman.”)_

As if that wasn't enough, Dick was forced to choose.

Who will be Robin? Tim and this new kid ( _Bruce’s kid—)_ named Damian won’t stop fighting. Eventually, Dick chooses Damian.

Damian because he was a blank slate as a Robin. Tim was Bruce’s Robin, not Dick’s. Dick and Bruce function differently, it’d be unfair to tag Tim along with Dick.

Because of the fact that Tim’s Bruce’s Robin. Tim, of course, was outraged and ran out. Later Dick would find out that became _Red Robin._

Damian was smug that he got the Robin title.

It wasn’t until later that it dawned on Dick that he made a mistake.

* * *

* * *

Dick’s nerves are fried. Jason snaps at Dick, Damian insults him, Tim ignores him, and Dick is just _tired._

( _Being Peter wasn’t this hard—)_

Dick convinced Jason and Tim to come back, but then he realized quickly that the three brothers shouldn't be in the same place at once. All they do is _fight._

And that’s when Dick snaps. “Can’t you guys do me a favor and shut up for a few moments?”

“We don’t owe you anything, Golden Boy,” Jason said, “But Replacement started it anyway.”

Tim spoke out, “How did I start it? It was just a question! Not my fault you’re so sensitive!”

“Sensitive?”

Meanwhile, Damian rolled his eyes, “They were fighting about being Robin or whatever.”

“Easy for you to say, you are Robin!” Tim said to Damian.

“Yeah clearly, I was the only worthy one!”

“You’ll be replaced sooner or later,” Jason said.

Damian glared at Jason, “Maybe I won’t.”

Dick sighed, “Okay, stop. Instead of yelling at each other, just talk this out.”

Jason’s eyes met Dick’s with a fierce glare, “You probably haven’t been replaced, Golden Boy.”

Haven’t been replaced? Why are they pissed that they were replaced? Dick’s been replaced 3 times, that’s because he rioted as Robin, got fired, and became Nightwing, and he’s not that angry. Dick merely replied with, “You guys seem to forget that _I_ was the first Robin.”

There was a stiff silence in the room as Dick continued calmly, “That Robin was _mine._ That _I_ was the one that gave Batman the necessity of _having_ a Robin.”

“I’ve been replaced three times, Jason,” Dick sighed, “You’re replaced for a reason. B cared about you Jason, he didn’t let you continue for the fear of your death. Tim, I didn’t let you continue being Robin because you’re B’s Robin. Not mine. It’d be unfair for you to take you as my Robin. Damian was a clean slate, that’s why he’s my Robin.”

The boys stared at Dick as if he was an alien. “Robin’s meant to be replaced.”

“Robin’s a mold you have to fit,” Dick said, “You achieve experience as Robin and then you _grow._ You grow out of Robin.”

_That’s what Dick did anyway._

* * *

* * *

Dick looked at Roy who stared back.

Jason looked at them in confusion, “Goldie? You didn’t tell me you knew Roy!”

_Well, it’s not like you asked,_ Dick took a deep breath, “Roy, I’m sorry.”

Roy’s body language shifted to that of general surprise, “Why—”

“I left you, the same way—” _(I left them_ _. I left Mr. Stark, Natasha, Pepper, May—)_ “—they left us. I shouldn’t have—”

“You’re forgiven, Dick.”

_“You were never blamed in the first place.”_

* * *

* * *

Bruce came back and Dick was going to leave. Dick didn’t know anyone cared until Alfred informed him that Damian was angered about him leaving.

“But Alfred, I have to get back to Blüdhaven,” Dick sighed, “My life is there now.”

Alfred frowned, “Will you visit, Master Dick?”

Dick mustered up a small smile, “I’ll try to.”

Alfred seemed to take that answer, letting the matter drop.

Dick walked out of the room, making his way to his room until he bumped into Damian. “Little Wing?”

“Grayson,” Damian said.

Dick didn’t like being called that. But he dealt with it. He was called worse.

_(Charity case, Parker, and now Charity Case Grayson. You just love being a burden, don’t you?)_

“What’cha up to, Little Wing?”

“Why are you leaving?” That question was expected, yet still managed to catch Dick off guard.

Dick debated his answers and settled on one rather quickly, “Bruce is back, Little Wing. There’s no need for me to stay.”

“Yes, there is!” Damian snapped, “You’d said we’d be Robin and Batman! I’m _your_ Robin, Grayson!”

Dick took a deep breath. “You’ll be fine with Bruce.” _You’ll be better with Bruce._

_(“I don’t want you to be like me,” Mr. Stark said, “You need to be better.”)_

_You’ll learn more than I can teach you._ “Didn’t you always want to be _Batman’s_ Robin?”

“But—”

“I’m Nightwing, Little Wing. Not Batman,” Dick said, “You’re B’s Robin now. I’m sorry.”

“But you’re B’s Robin.”

“Nightwing’s alone, he doesn’t use Robins, Little Wing.”

_(He’d despise himself if he did.)_

* * *

* * *

_(_ _“Mr. Stark!! You know it wasn’t me that blew up the lab!! That was you!” Peter accused._

_Mr. Stark rolled his eyes, “Sure it was, Spider-ling.”_

_“It was!”_

_“_ You _blew a hole in the lab testing the_ _repulsors_ _,” Stark said, “Not_ me _. I have perfect control over those things.”_

_Peter huffed, “But you did the same thing too when you tested them out for the first time.”_

_Stark gasped dramatically, “Who snitched?”_

_“Pepper.”_

_“Called it.”_

_“Yeah, well maybe we should call some services to you know, fix the wall,” Peter pointed at the giant hole._

_“F.R.I.D.A.Y.”_

_“On it, boss,” the AI replied.)_

* * *

_(“Are you hungry, Pete? Maybe we should take a break,” Mr. Stark suggested._

_“But I’m so close!” Peter exclaimed, “I just need to adjust this wire. Eating can wait a few moments.”_

_“It already waited enough,_ _Underoos_ _,” Mr. Stark sighed, “You can finish later. With your insane metabolism, eating is a priority.”_

_“But F.R.I hasn’t even made the announcement for lunchtime yet.”_

_Parker luck strikes again because right then and there, F.R.I.D.A.Y makes an announcement. “As per the ‘take care of Spider-ling protocol,’ Food must be arriving in ten minutes. The labs will be locked until the food arrives. Please walk out.”_

_Mr. Stark smirked, “You were saying?”_

_Peter groaned.)_

* * *

_(Peter took a deep breath and focused on his surroundings. He felt sluggish, tired, he could barely breathe._

_“Pete? Pete? Stay with me here,” He heard a voice that he assumed was Mr. Stark’s._

_“Don’t fall asleep.”_

_“M’str St’rk?” Peter attempted to move but ended up agitating his wound._

_“Oh my god, don’t move, Pete. I’m here,” Mr. Stark said, “Don’t fall asleep. Listen to me for this once, okay,_ _Underoos_ _?”_

_“M’kay...”_

_“I’ll always be here.”)_

* * *

_(“I’ll always be here.”)_

“Where are you now, Mr. Stark?” Dick found himself asking the air. “Where are you now? Are you safe? Is everyone okay—”

Dick’s eyes began to water, and his vision blur. “You said you’d always be here, where are you, Mr. Stark?”

_“Where are you?”_

_(“M’str St’rk, I don’t feel so good.”_

_“It’s okay, Pete, I-I’m here,” Mr. Stark said, “You’ll be okay.”)_

“Am I really?” Dick felt insane, talking to someone that wasn’t even there. “Am I really okay, Mr. Stark?”

(“ _...I don’t feel so good...”)_

Dick felt a bitter feeling rising up in his chest.

He doesn’t think that changed.

_I don’t feel so good, Mr. Stark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapterrr!! There are two endings, and I’ll be posting them later today. Thanks for sticking along with the ride, I enjoyed writing this :D. Sorry there was so much angst. Dick Grayson is a fun character to write :). Hope you enjoyed! Comment your favorite parts! I love reading comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story!


End file.
